Different business units using a resource planning system can interact with each other using a shared data resource that serves as a repository for all of the information used by the system. The structure of the data within the shared data resource can be customized and specialized to the software architecture of the interfaces used by the different business units within the organization. This can make it challenging to customize or modify the data sharing capabilities between the different business units, and can result in a data structure that is challenging for the average end user to work with.
Furthermore, resource planning systems may treat products as single entities. Treating products as single entities may require users of the system to understand the details of multiple, different products, and how the different products work together. In operation, the resource planning system may also disclose information about the products to customers, which may be detrimental to the business organization.